


But it's not about us.

by SovereignChicken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignChicken/pseuds/SovereignChicken
Summary: Lexa rages.She seethes.Without the city officials around to moderate, Clarke is..infuriating.Her voice grates on her nerves.And her smirk.Her stupid smirk.In January, the cities posted a request for proposal for the Kongeda Project open only to high schools. Unexpectedly but not really unexpectedly given the goal of the project, two schools were selected, Polis Coalition School for Girls and Arkadia High School. The respective student presidents, Lexa Woods of Polis and Clarke Griffin of Arkadia and the City Representatives worked together on a plan to combine the two proposals and thus the union was born.





	But it's not about us.

**Author's Note:**

> Darlings, why am I writing another HSAU?..Really, why am I writing a new fic when I have existing ones?
> 
> Hope you likey.

Polis Coalition School for Girls was opened in 1887. A fact which they proudly declare on their website. The pride is evident is the grand buildings that dot the grounds and the milling girls who carry themselves with a grace that’s unsurprising especially given the success its alumni possess. The current head of our country, President Amelia Dash, has never been shy in expressing how much her formative years spent in the Polis Halls prepared her for her political journey. And celebrated artist, Nadia Patel’s revered painting, ‘Transitory Bloom’ has a secondary subject, widely assumed to be Nadia herself, donned in the Polis Coalition uniform with the crest visible and far from unassuming.

The school itself was the idea of Henrietta Frederick, a teacher at Rowledge College who approached the Dean of the College, Gregory Pratt, with the idea of forming a prep school so that the students entering the college at the time could be better prepared for its rigours. With Pratt’s blessing and the help of businessman, Thomas Greene, Frederick was able to achieve her vision. She quickly gathered a team of like-minded women to run the school and teach and thus the doors to the school were opened in the fall of 1887.

Unlike other private schools at the time, the school was fairly liberal and focused more on education and fostering a collaborative environment. As such, you’ll be hard pressed to spot an old chapel as is the case with older private schools and instead you’ll find the young women at the school spending their Sunday mornings in the pavilion doing yoga or putting on independent plays on the green and if you’re unlucky or lucky depending on your taste, holding a competitive dodgeball tournament.

All in all the school seems to be a home for these young women and a fine one at that. It’s no surprise that the exemplary women at this school dedicate their summers to service projects. And given the diversity of the student body, both in social circumstances and national or regional origin it’s no surprise that they’ve partnered up with Arkadia High School on the Kongeda Project and moreso that they’ve offered Trikru Hall, the oldest of their buildings, as a base of operations for the summer.

The Kongeda Project is the brainchild of the respective cities of Polis and Arkadia in an attempt to bring the communities in each of these cities together. Differences, particularly socioeconomically, have started to boil over in both cities. Starting out as comments on social media and culminating in the attack of a high school freshman by some of his peers at school who cornered him when they learned that he lived in a group home.

The respective cities of Arkadia and Polis took action immediately. With a young man in the hospital, and three young men who were not contrite, they had no choice. Ads went out. Schools had anti-bullying campaigns. But ultimately these efforts had little to no effect. So the cities turned to the youth, learning lessons from adults but young enough to change. Young enough to join together and smart enough come up with solutions to rise above their differences.  

In January the cities posted a request for proposal for the Kongeda Project open only to high schools. Unexpectedly but not really unexpectedly given the goal of the project, two schools were selected, Polis Coalition School for Girls and Arkadia High School. The respective student presidents, Lexa Woods of Polis and Clarke Griffin of Arkadia and the City Representatives worked together on a plan to combine the two proposals and thus the union was born.

It’s a strange sight to see the chaos that exists on this first official day of the project. Trikru Hall is a buzz of activity with the fifty odd students running around moving chairs here and there and bringing in books and whiteboards but it’s refreshing to see the enthusiasm that colours all of their actions. An equally strange sight is the young men on campus. Arkadia High School is mixed and the team they sent over for the project is almost an even split. Given that it’s summer and most of the young women that attend Polis Coalition are away, it isn’t as much of a discrepancy as it usually would be. On the whole though, it must be somewhat jarring for the young women of Polis Coalition to contend with the young students of Arkadia High School on their campus.

We caught Polis Student Government President Lexa Woods in a rare lull in activity. Lexa is stately, and dare I say Presidential, in all that she does. She speaks quietly but with passion and she pauses frequently to consider the weight of her words. Her eyes never quite leave the activity entirely though she does give the interview rapt attention. It’s almost as if she feels responsible for each and every activity.

**INTERVIEWER: It must be quite the exciting day? How are you feeling about all of this?**

**LEXA WOODS: A very exciting day, yes. We girls were very happy to be selected for the Kongeda Project and we are excited to work together with Arkadia High School in pursuit of a positive outcome**

**INTERVIEWER: But how do you feel, specifically?**

**LEXA WOODS: I…feel.. *She looks around as she thinks* well, I feel excited as well. Our team is composed and we are ready to tackle the tasks ahead of us.**

**INTERVIEWER: Any thoughts on your counterparts?**

**LEXA WOODS: They put together a very good proposal. I look forward to working with them**

**INTERVIEWER: This is the first time the teams have come together?**

**LEXA WOODS: Correct. We’ve exchanged written correspondence via email but this is our first time meeting, yes.**

**INTERVIEWER: You’ve met Arkadia Student Body President, though?**

**LEXA WOODS: Yes, at the Arkadia City Hall.**

**INTERVIEWER: Your thoughts on her?**

**LEXA WOODS: I..I look forward to working with her. I’m sorry. If you could excuse me..**

**INTERVIEWER: Of course. Of course. Lots to do, I’m sure.**

**LEXA WOODS: Yes. Thank you for your work here. It’s good to document all this for posterity. *She nods to herself and pauses* There will be other cities that will try this approach for their programs and it will be good to have a record of methods and their results.**

**INTERVIEWER: Very well put, Ms Woods. Thank you for your time.**

**LEXA WOODS: Thank you.**

 

“I thought they’d never let you go.” Anya says, dry, as Lexa joins her in carrying a whiteboard into Trikru Hall.

“It’s for a good cause.” Lexa says with a sigh.

“The press is never for a good cause.”

“Don’t think of them as the press..they’re just here to document our activities.”

“So..the press?”

Lexa huffs, both from exertion in trying to wrangle the large board through the door and from dealing with Anya.

“Whatever I hate this partnership crap and this media crap.” Anya adds.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “This ‘media crap’ is what will get people to donate and keep the program alive and this ‘partnership crap’ means we can do more with less effort.”

Anya pauses mid-head shake to raise an enquiring brow and shake her end of the white board at each room as a question.

“Staff room.” Lexa answers and follows as Anya immediately leads the way to the room in question.

“We’re just gonna drag their weight.” Anya grumbles. 

Lexa is jolted to a stop when Anya stops suddenly in front of her. She looks around Anya’s rigid frame only to catch sight of a floppy haired lanky boy crash into the wall on their left.

He recovers quickly and darts up, makeshift rubber band ball in hand and exclaims in triumph, “Suck it Monty!” before he hurls the ball back and runs through the door on the right.

“Case in point.” Anya says before she resumes her quick pace towards the corner staff room, jarring Lexa into movement.

The staff room is blessedly empty when they get to it and they are able to place the white board against the wall it’ll go on.

Lexa had deemed the room the situation room when she had decided to utilize Trikru Hall as the base of operations for the project. The plan is for it to serve as a major meeting room as well as the office of the two leaders of the program.

“They put together a good proposal.” Lexa admits as she scans her surroundings making note of what she needs.

To be completely honest, she was initially against the collaboration, but when she got to read their proposal and meet with their Student Government President, Clarke, she began to realize that she had perhaps underestimated them.

Her opinion is currently in the unsure and cautious range because while she may have been impressed with their proposal and their leader, the way some of them are behaving – and she can hear the ruckus all the way down the hall even now – leaves much to be desired.

Anya laughs, “Their teachers put together a good proposal and picked some random kids to represent them.”

“I can assure you that that’s not the case at all.” A gravelly voice sounds out from behind them.

Anya and Lexa whirl around in shock at the intrusion.

Clarke Griffin, Student President of Arkadia herself, stands at the door with her arms crossed.

Lexa is embarrassed and scrambles to find a way to explain their conversation.

But Anya, true to form, does not care. “Whatever.” She says nonchalantly, as she brushes past Clarke on her way out.

“I..” Lexa starts.

“Don’t bother. I know how you feel about us.”

And Lexa really was going to try to reach out.

A bridge as an example to her project team because she knows they all share the same reservations about Arkadia.

But now.

When Clarke crosses her arms and sends her a glare.

Now.

She’s going to get things done.

And she’s going to get them done her own way.

“Glad to know that you’re omniscient.” Lexa says coolly.

“Very. Almost as much as you’re self-righteous.”

Lexa rages.

She seethes.

Without the city officials around to moderate, Clarke is..infuriating.

Her voice grates on her nerves.

And her smirk.

Her stupid smirk.

“Cat got your tongue?” She asks sweetly, flipping her blonde hair over one shoulder.

Lexa chuckles. “No. Just thinking how unsurprised I am that you turned out to be so rude now that no one’s around.”

“Better than being an entitled brat.” She spits back.

“Entitled?” Lexa sputters, almost too mad too get her words out, “You have no clue what..”

“Clarke..I kinda..” The floppy headed boy barges in interrupting Lexa’s words.

It must be a formidable sight as both women turn, scowling and looking like they’re ready to fight because he stops in his tracks and gulps visibly like a cartoon.

“Hey..Can I get a sec with you, Clarke, I mean..I kinda..there’s a problem..” He stammers, eyes darting between Clarke and Lexa.

“What’s the problem?” Lexa blurts, horrifying herself as she imagines this ridiculous boy ruining one of the old paintings on the walls or the statues.

God.

No.

Not the statues.

“He was speaking to me.” Clarke half turns back to Lexa as she rolls her eyes.

Lexa grits her teeth, “Remember when we formed a team composed of my people and yours?”

Clarke’s eyes narrow. 

“If the problem has to do with this building or our project, he’s speaking to me too.” Lexa finishes.

Clarke lets out a huff but says nothing back and they both turn to once again face the lanky boy.

“Well, Jasper?”  

He holds out his hands and takes a step back, “We just..uhhh Monty and I we were throwing a ball around and..”

Oh God.

It’s the ‘Polis Coalition Beginnings’ Vase.

She knows it.

She just knows it.

She’s going to have to look the headmistress in the eye and tell her that a one of a kind hundred year old precious vase that represents the strength of the first graduating class fell to the hands of a guy with the name Jasper.

Her blood rushes in her ears as Jasper leads the way, shoulders high as if he’s expecting a blow to be dealt to him.

She can feel the glances Clarke sends her way as they walk side by side behind him and it makes her squirm and she’s angry about that too.

She can already hear Anya’s voice as she berates what is no doubt Jasper’s companion, Monty.

Who is she kidding?

Anya is probably berating all of the Arkadia students.

And she’s damn well right to considering that..

Oh..

It’s..not so dire.

Just a window.

And Lexa knows the school wanted to double insulate the windows anyway.

Maybe they’ll start on that project sooner than they anticipated and everyone won't have to suffer the heat of the summer.

Lexa’s still mad though.

The “Polis Coalition Beginnings” Vase could have been in jeopardy.

Lexa fuels her anger by imagining this.

She hates the vase.

It’s really ugly.

But still. It’s the principle of the thing.  

“Leave him alone.” Clarke raises her voice as she walks over to stand by Monty with Jasper scurrying beside her.

And suddenly it’s a face off.

The two school groups are on opposite sides of the room and it only takes Lexa one look at her girls to know that they’re just as enraged as Anya.

“This isn’t a joke little girl. You’re on our school property and you need to start being respectful.”

“Let me guess. Because your school is so much better than ours.” Clarke retorts.

Anya nods, “That’s exactly right.”

“Not cool.” A deep voice speaks up and another floppy haired boy steps forward. He’s tall with freckles that dot his face and Lexa feel like she’s seen him bef..

"Bellamy?” Lexa turns and faces the girl to her left who just spoke up.

What is Octavia..

“Octavia?” The boy breaks in with a grin.

“As nice as this family reunion is..” Anya starts.

Oh right.

Octavia’s brother.

They were split up when..

“We all know that the cities’ officials took pity on you.” Anya finishes.  

“What are you talking about?” Another floppy haired boy asks.

How many floppy haired boys did the damn Arkadia delegation send?

This one has a hoarse voice and he holds out his hands in an effort to calm Anya.

Anya scoffs, “You expect me to believe that this group put together a good enough proposal to actually be considered?”  

A litany of protests from the Arkadia students rise up accompanied by a chorus of agreeing hums from the Polis Coalition students.

“Listen..” The floppy haired boy speaks up. “We worked hard to get here. I’m sure you did as well. Let’s just talk this through and establish some ground rules so we can work together.”

Clarke sends him a fond look.

And Lexa burns.

“No.” Anya speaks up.

And Lexa rages.

“Lexa?”

And Lexa..

The way her name is said is..

The whole room turns to her.

She tries to remember why she’s so angry.

She meets Clarke’s eyes as they look back at her with the same plea that just rang in her name.

Anya shakes her head vehemently, “You are nothing but a a bunch of..”

“Anya. Enough.” Lexa says quietly.

Anya stops.

Lexa takes a deep breath and walks forward until she stands slightly in front of Anya, facing down Clarke.

“This..” She gestures at the window, “Is unacceptable. We’re here to work on a project to bridge the divide in our cities, not to throw balls around and have fun.”

“I know why we’re here, thanks." Clarke says dryly.

“Does the rest of your team know?”

“We know.” Bellamy speaks up.

“Good.” Lexa says as she walks forward past them to examine the window.

“What happened to ‘our’ team?” Clarke mocks, right behind her, low and quiet.

Lexa shivers, calms herself, then straightens and looks at her calmly.

“Well. If we were in an alternate universe and I had to deal with any one of my girls being..well..if Jasper is willing to face the consequences, we can go and talk to the headmistress. Ultimately though, this is the beginning of the Project and the teams are quite malleable."

Clarke grits her teeth. “I’ll talk to everyone.”

Lexa holds her eyes for a second.

“How will you explain it?” Clarke asks.

“That’s none of your concern. Jasper will be fine.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“I’m not..I’m sharing responsibility.”

“I don’t need that either.”

Clarke breaths heavily through her nose. “Lexa..”

“Get back to work everyone. Let’s finish getting everything where it needs to go and then we can as..” Lexa looks over the floppy haired peace seeker.

“Finn.” Clarke says.

Lexa clenches her jaw, “Yes. As Finn suggested we can establish ground rules and clarify roles and basically kickoff this project.”

She’s met with surly looks and one exception, a soft smile from Finn.

Damn him.

She sighs.

“The theatre by the East door.” She looks at the clock above the blackboard, “Two hours.”

She walks by Clarke, accidentally brushing her shoulder as she passes, and as she passes her girls, they follow her out of the classroom.

“Dude, which way is East?” She hears Jasper ask.

“Funnily enough, it’s the direction you were throwing your ball in before it hit the window.” Lexa hears the response from Anya.

It’s muffled like she’s still in the room.

Lexa sighs.

She doubles back and walks into the room to the sight of Anya staring down all of the Arkadia students.

She’s honestly so dramatic.

Lexa grabs onto her arm and ignore the glare sent her way as she drags her out of the room.

She catches Clarke’s eye just as they pass the threshold.

She looks contemplative and Lexa can’t look away.

She’s watching as Finn walks up and gently runs a hand along her arm.

And she’s watching as he murmurs something in her ear.

And she’s watching as Clarke leans ever so slightly towards him.

And she can’t quite figure out why she cares.

Especially when Clarke is insufferable and stubborn.

“Damn them all, Lexa. This was a bad idea to start with and they’re not doing anything to make me think otherwise.” Anya rants as she wrenches herself out of Lexa’s grip.

It’s going to be a long summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some words below and maybe stop on by to my[ tumblr](http://sovereignchicken.tumblr.com/) and give me a hi ho.


End file.
